lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bionic 500
“' '” is the 13th episode in Season 2 of'' Lab Rats. It first aired on July 22, 2013. This is the 33rd episode overall. It features the only appearance of Clayton Harrington, Pierce Harrington and Special Guest Joey Logano. Plot Davenport and his obnoxious new neighbor agree to settle their differences with a stock car race, however the Lab Rats are forced to get in on the action when they learn that his neighbor has enlisted NASCAR pro, Joey Logano, as his ringer. Story The episode begins in the living room where Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are irritated with their obnoxious neighbor Pierce driving his car up and down the street very loudly at night, as well as doing donuts in Donald's lawn. A frustrated Donald comes downstairs and turns on the high-pressure sprinklers in his front lawn, causing Pierce to get his car stuck in the mud. However, Pierce then is able to peel out of the mud, causing it to go flying all over Donald and his expensive pajamas. The next day is Locker Reassignment Day at Mission Creek High (created by Principal Perry so as to "never let the perps get comfortable"). Leo is convinced that he will get the corner locker number 106, which he wants because it will allow him to avoid crowds, flirt with passing cheerleaders, and see Perry before anyone else. However, when Leo tells Perry the locker he wants, she reveals it has already been taken by the rich kid Clayton Harrington, who bribed Perry with an all expenses paid trip to wherever she wants. Clayton brags to a distraught Leo, saying that he can get anything he wants because the Harringtons let their money do the talking. Perry tells Leo there are no longer any lockers left in the school, so she gives him the key to the janitor's closet to be used as his locker. After school, Leo tries to ask Donald for a $5,000 advancement in his allowance, but Donald rejects his offer, saying that he will not give Leo more money so he can one-up Clayton. Donald tells Leo there is a better way to resolve arguments and that he will see so tonight because Donald has invited Pierce over to discuss his late-night joyrides. When Pierce arrives, Leo is shocked to find out that Clayton is Pierce's son. Donald is very frank with Pierce and tells him that his joyrides have to stop. Pierce declines the request and offers him a loan instead. Donald refuses, saying that he is a billionaire, however Pierce shows Donald that he is exponentially wealthier, causing Donald to briefly cry. Donald then asks him what it will take to stop his joyrides, to which Pierce suggests a stock car race. However, Pierce suggests that they play for higher stakes and that the winner takes the deed to the loser's house. Donald accepts the deal, though Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo doubt whether he is ready for the race. Donald assures them he is ready, but then asks what a stock car is. At the race track, Donald reveals that he has spent hours in a racing simulator and believes he is ready. However, Pierce reveals that even though they are racing, Pierce will not be the one driving. To Donald's shock, Chase finds out that Pierce's driver is NASCAR driver Joey Logano, who was the youngest driver to win a NASCAR race ever. Perry then arrives at the track and reveals that she will be the flag waver and announcer for the race, while she also appears to have a crush on Joey. The two drivers get ready for the race, but when Perry waves the green flag, Donald stalls and takes a long while to get going. Later in the race, Donald is 28 laps down and comes to pit road to service his car, however, Chase becomes suspicious when his pit stop, which is usually supposed to last around 12 seconds, has been going on for a minute, and the group notice Donald's crew chief talking with Pierce. Chase overhears their conversation and finds out that Pierce had paid Donald's pit crew to sabotage his car. Donald fires his pit crew, and Chase suggests that Donald could use a bionic pit crew. They agree that Leo will serve as crew chief, Chase can work to optimize the car's performance, Bree can change the car's tires, and Adam can lift the car when necessary. Their adjustments to the car cause it to become much faster and effective, and Donald is able to get himself back on the lead lap. Joey then comes in for a pit stop, where Pierce accidentally reveals to Joey that he had been cheating by sabotaging his car. Joey is shocked by this and climbs out of the car, saying he does not race for cheaters. He then leaves Pierce, who desperately decides that he must finish the race himself. Joey, on the other hand, offers to help Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase (although he only does this as an excuse to avoid Perry). Pierce and Donald are neck and neck for the finish of the race, but notice Donald is starting to slow down. However, Joey tells them that Donald is simply drafting, which will allow him to create enough speed and momentum to pass Pierce on the backstretch. Donald's plan works, which allows him to win the race. Leo then mocks Clayton since he has lost his house, and when Clayton tries to tell him that he is still richer, Leo retorts that his money got him nothing. At school the next day, Leo, who has gotten his corner locker, reveals to Adam, Bree and Chase that he has convinced Perry to let them all have whatever locker they want until they graduate. Leo says that he was able to do this because Perry seemed unusually happy. Perry then walks out of her office wearing Joey Logano's racing suit, saying that he left it behind and so she tailored it so it would fit on her. As she walks away, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all look on in disgust. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry Guest Cast * Craig Zimmerman as Pierce Harrington * JT Neal as Clayton Harrington Special Guest Cast * Joey Logano as Himself Trivia *This episode featured the real-life race car driver, Joey Logano. *It was said that Davenport gets car sick by just driving to the store, according to Adam. * Leo claims that his sleep takes 8 hours to keep him fresh, 10 for the "Leo glow". * It is revealed that Donald has neighbors. *This is the first and only appearance of Clayton Harrington, Pierce Harrington and Joey Logano. *The title of the show is a reference to the title of a race track, 'The Indy 500' and the way Adam describes it as an oval could be a sign that they were racing on it, as the Indy 500 resembles an oval. *This is the first episode to have a special guest character to portray themselves. The second episode being Alien Gladiators and the third being Ultimate Tailgate Challenge. *This is the first episode where Terry Perry has had a crush on a special guest character. The second being Ultimate Tailgate Challenge. Goofs *Pierce asks Clayton to go ask for the keys for the stock car, but Pierce still manages to drive the car even though Clayton never asked Joey. **This may not be an error because Joey could have either left the keys in the car or Clayton asked off-scene. **This may also be an error since NASCAR stock cars do not require keys to get started. *When Donald's race car is seen in Pierce's rearview mirror, the words on the hood aren't reversed as they should be. *When Pierce showed Donald the zeroes on his phone, the Lab Rats were amazed, but the phone was not facing them. Quotes Video Userbox Codename: Bionic500 Gallery Transcript Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:July Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Recurring Character Category:Guest Cast Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes written by Julia Miranda Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Episodes with Special Guest Cast Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Brase Episodes